doorcrackerfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Crazymao
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Door Cracker Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hey, it's no problem. this is a GREAT idea. I wish we'd come up with it earlier! Your bullets suck well umm, they do. don use "-" as bullets, use "*". -- 17:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome How many edits should I have before I expect to be granted administrator rights? 18:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Info box Put this in common.css: /* Infoboxes */ .infobox { font-size:89%; width:300px; background-color:#c9c9c9; } .infoboxheader { background-color:#3c3c3c; color:#FFFFFF; font-size:120%; padding:1em; } 20:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Status I would like to given administrator status on this wiki. I have helped out a lot on the wiki, and as an administrator, I can do a lot more to make this wiki really great. 02:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.... Thank you for giving me admin rights! 04:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) User Coulors I have change the username colors to match those on the crowns (that I will import if you want them). I think the admin green is alright, but the blue is a little strange, I'll leave it up to you. I'm going to put the crowns on the templates: and , they will look like this: and 22:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Changing the defalt page layout. You requested this a while ago, and i've found it now, It's this page: MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. Hope this helps 15:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacks You should make users who contribute a decent amount (15 edits or so) into rollbacks, to encourage to them to keep editing! -- 17:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Bullets and Colours I have not changed the colours since the first time, the've been the same since you made me an admin. About the bullets, they can be changed, but I need to make you a new image. What colour (hex code) would you like them to be? 04:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Door Images Would you prefer the images for the doors to be pngs or jpgs? -- 17:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I fixed your issue on the main page, it was just that you forgot to include padding on that row. While it is up to you, I don't think the main page should be fully protected, registered users should be able to edit it if they want. Your choice. Cheers 23:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC)